This invention relates to a vibratory sauna, and in particular to a sauna suitable for providing motion to a person using the sauna, which aids in relaxation and enjoyment of the sauna.
The vibrator sauna of the prior application discloses a novel and universal machine that generally stimulates exercise without putting stress on the body. Also, the vibratory sauna may be employed as an efficient method of losing weight, since the vibration and heat can be programmed to simulate the effects of a stimulating jogging without any harmful side effects.
Other improved features and modifications include a more detailed embodiment related to the elongated tunnel chamber described in said earlier filed application. Also, inside controls have been added along with a face fan. Stereo and audio cassette features are also provided. The sauna is also preferably formed from either a suitable plastic or pressed from a fiberglass composition.
The following references are noted to relate to the subject matter of this patent application:
(1) "Physical Therapeutic Table," U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,508, issued to P. Bachin on Mar. 14, 1950; PA0 (2) "Dry Air Therapeutic Cabinet," U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,297 issued to E. A. Stewart on Nov. 26, 1957; and PA0 (3) "Vapor Bath Cabinet," U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,153, issued to M. Nogradi on Mar. 17, 1931. PA0 (4) "Apparatus," U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,250, issued to H. Adams on July 30, 1974; PA0 (5) "Electrophysical Cabinet," U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,128 issued to W. G. Mordrodo, Jr. on Oct. 29, 1937; and PA0 (6) "Therapeutic Vibrator," U.S. Pat. No.2,235,184, issued to W. L. Wettlaufor on Mar. 18, 1941.
None of the patents listed above disclose a sealed air duct that passes return cooled air from the upper hot air compartment in which the user lies through the lower chamber below the upper compartment. The ducting contains both a blower and heating coils and directs the heated air to the upper compartment from where the air returns to the suction side of the blower. The duct is sealed from the lower chamber so that very efficient movement and heating of the air occurs.
Also, the art noted hereinabove does not provide cooling for the head of a user in the sauna.
Furthermore, none of the art includes controls inside the upper hot air compartment that provide easy access to a person using the sauna to adjust vibration rate, blower speed, heat, and stereo cassette track and/or volume.